An Innocent Sleepover
by NuclearParadise
Summary: After a horrible fight between Russia and America, Russia is sent out into the dark depths of a frigid winter night. Desperate and left bare-naked, Ivan seeks out shelter with the nearest country he can find before he freezes to death out in the cold. Unfortunately for Canada, he is that country. Major hinting on RusAme and RusCan Yaoi-ish? It's heavily mentioned.


Canada hummed to himself as he settled himself down onto his couch, releasing a sigh of content. He set down a bowl of hot popcorn on his coffee table and picked up his remote. Kumajirou's claws clicked over the hardwood floor as he approached and Canada turned his head. The furry creature hopped up onto the couch beside him and leaned forward to stick his nose between him and his popcorn.

"Food!" He squeaked.

Canada laughed and pet his head. "Wait a minute, Kumatato, I've got to play the movie first!"

Kumajirou whined and leaned back. "Who are you?"

Canada clicked the TV on and leaned back in his seat. "Now, now, Kuma. You still haven't learned? I've only been your owner ever since you were a little cub!" He squished his fingers together to emphasize the small size of his companion.

Kumajirou stared at him with waxy black eyes, blinking with almost an empty conscious. "Who?"

The blonde sighed, brushing the statement off. It wasn't like Kumajirou meant to insult him, he was cursed with the same awful memory as he was. It was only natural of him to forget such simple information. Canada switched the channels and set the remote down. "Come on Kumabear; you can sit on my lap." He patted his legs and smiled.

Kumajirou's eyes lit up and he scrambled into his masters lap. Canada laughed again and brought over the bowl of popcorn. "Alright, you can have a little before the movie starts, but you'll have to wait a minute or so after."

The pygmy polar bear let out a huff as he poked his nose into the bowl. He dove his face into the fluffy white mass of butter and popcorn before lifting it again. Canada ran his hands slowly through his fur and took a handful of popcorn for himself.

The beginning credits began to roll, and Canada turned his attention onto the TV. He had been excited to watch this movie for months now; he'd waited patiently for it to come out on DVD so that he may watch it with someone. But seeing as almost his whole family was busy at the moment, he'd just decided to watch it alone with his furry little friend.

Yesterday, Canada had invited his brother to come over for a sleepover, but he'd been turned down when he heard that Alfred had an important meeting planned today. He knew from personal experience that the night after a meeting was never enjoyable. He'd rather just watch it alone than be a bother. Alfred was a huge superpower, and rest was almost not an option anymore. Canada was lucky to find free time himself.

So he cherished such rare times, and made the best of it.

The title came onto screen, and he felt a spike of excitement.

'Paranormal Romance' It sounded cheesy, and frankly, Canada knew it was. But he was a huge sucker for gushy love movies, especially ones with cool twists. He was partially glad for Alfred's unavailability due to his fear of the paranormal. Alfred probably wouldn't appreciate this kind of a movie anyway...

Just when the beginning scene was about to open up, he heard a sudden knock on his door. He almost jumped at the interruption, his head flipping in the direction of the front door.

 _What was that? Someone at his door? This late at night?_

Canada carefully pushed Kumajirou off of his lap and set the bowl of popcorn back onto the coffee table. He reached out and paused the movie. "I'll go see who it is, Kumajama, you stay here- and don't eat all of the popcorn! That's my last bag!"

Kumajirou sniffed the bowl hungrily as his master stood up and strode out of range of the TV's bright light. He heard the floor groan as his weight traveled all the way down the hall. His eyes flicked from the darkness back to the bowl of popcorn. Blonde man wouldn't notice if he just had a little bit.

The knocking repeated, getting louder as Canada neared. "I'm coming! Hold on, hold on!" He called. He approached the door and unlocked the latch. The person on the other side rapped their fist into the door again, and Canada felt a surge of annoyance. "God damn it, Al. Calm down! You're not gonna freeze!"

He opened the door to peak outside and raised a questioning brow. "Yes?"

A tall man towered before him, his piercing violet eyes staring down at him dangerously. Canada's hand on the door trembled, and he felt the air leave his lungs. The man's lips rested in a gentle frown as he awkwardly bent his knees.

Canada's eyes traveled downwards and he felt his face explode with a sudden heat. "O-oh my..."

The man struggled to hide his privates from sight, his pale skin as fare as the snow beneath his bare feet. He was utterly naked... in the dead of winter.

Canada hoped that this was some sort of a joke; that one of his civilians was just pulling some stupid stunt.

"E-eh... Privet, comrade Kanada..." Russia's cheeks dusted a light pink.

Canada's jaw dropped with surprise. "Rus... Russia? Why are you... um... naked?"

His knees shook in the cold, and his teeth were chattering. "Amerika and I had another fight..." He murmured, almost spitting out the other nation's name.

Canada furrowed his brows and frowned. "Did you two... eh... _go at it_ again?"

Russia nodded his head. "I didn't have time to grab my clothes..."

Canada sighed and stepped outside to rest his hand on the other male's shoulder. "I-I guess you can come inside, you'll freeze to death standing out there without your clothes." He coaxed the larger man inside, trying to avert his eyes from below his waist.

Russia's muscles trembled beneath his touch, and he could feel the frozen beads of sweat left scattered over his skin. He stopped and turned to the side of the hallway to click on the light. His eyes scoured the landscape of Russia's back and chest, and he sighed. "You got into a brawl too?" He asked, turning his attention back up to the Russian's face. Russia's one eye was swollen and a ring of purple and yellow nearly sealed it shut. Canada silently cringed at it.

Russia's eyes flicked away and the ghost of a malevolent smile toyed at his lips."Comrade Amerika started it. It would give me much pleasure to see him bleeding." His voice was almost colder than the draft from outside.

Canada shook his head with a tisk and strode over to the front door to ease it closed. "God damn it Russia. There isn't a Cold War anymore. You're going to need to get over it eventually."

Russia pouted. "You're no fun, Kanada. It was just a little disagreement..."

Canada lifted a brow, giving Russia an unamused look. "And he got you in bed too?"

At the mention of that, the older nation's face was spread with a bright plume of red. He shuddered and repositioned his hands over his package. "W-what can I say? Alcohol is my fuel... The line between hate and lust is so blurry..."

Canada sighed and rubbed his temples. "I can see that you're drunk. Come on, let me get you to the bathroom."

Russia nodded, following close behind the other as he led him through another door.

Canada clicked on the bathroom light and helped Russia inside. With the more intense lighting, he could see all of the abrasions and bruises littering the larger man's body. He gave him a concerned look. "Alfred didn't... take advantage of you, did he?" It was very unlikely given Russia's size ratio compared to his brother, but very much possible. He just wanted to make sure that nothing too serious went on.

Russia sat down on the toilet seat and stared down at his thumb nail, particularly interested at this very moment. His eyes rested on the carpeting below as a frown spread across his lips. "Nyet..."

"And did you take advantage of him?" Canada opened the cabinet below his sink to retrieve a towel.

Russia was silent for a moment. "Nyet..."

Canada picked a baby blue towel and turned to offer it to the taller male. "Here, cover yourself please."

Russia's eyes rested on the towel for a moment, then flicked up to the blonde. He took the towel and stood up. Canada averted his eyes and glanced out the door to give him a little bit of privacy. Kumajirou's ears poked up from the couch and his glossy black eyes shone in the light coming from the TV. Canada silently apologized to the little creature.

"Spasibo." Russia's voice called his attention back. Russia sat back down and grimaced, holding his hand firmly over his lap. Canada's eyebrows lifted.

"What the hell happened, anyway? You look like you've been dragged to war and back." He commented.

Russia's amethyst eyes flashed onto his, and he scowled. "That is not funny, comrade Kanada. War is no joke, and scars from it are no easier."

Canada rolled his eyes and leaned over to turn on the sink. "Yea, yea. And now I suppose you're going to tell me about how old you are, and how 'I don't know what it's like to be a real nation!' He took the hand towel from its rack and dipped it under the steady stream of water. "If you older nations knew how to keep your traps shut, and maybe invest your time into things other than war, then you'd be much happier."

Russia opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by a sharp hiss. Canada turned around and held the wet end of the towel against the gash on his forehead. He tried to throw his head back, but Canada held his jaw firmly. "Прекрати это!" Russia cried.

"Hold still! I'm just cleaning your wound!" The blonde snapped.

Russia squirmed under his touch. "I can do it myself!"

Canada gritted his teeth and tilted his head to stare in the other male's eyes. "Do you want my help or not? You're the one that came to my house in he middle of the night, ass naked. I can just as easily send you back to my brother!"

Russia's nose scrunched up with agitation. "I'd rather freeze than go back to that capitalist pig-dog!"

Canada narrowed his eyes. "Even when you yourself are under a capitalist government?"

Russia opened his mouth and furrowed his brows, but slowly closed it again. Canada felt a trill of amusement as he crossed his arms and returned to soaking up the blood staining his sandy blonde hair. He was acting like a pissy child, and it fit him very well.

Canada finished up and set the towel back on the counter. He then reached up to open his medicine cabinet, and fished around for a minute. Russia watched him for a moment and glanced down at his sore wrist. He rubbed the swollen flesh and tried to make a fist. Sharp needles of pain shot up his arm, and he fought to contain a hiss. He'd definitely broken his wrist while throwing it at that ignorant American. Although, the wall hadn't been as soft as he'd hoped.

Canada turned back with a tube of neosporin and a box of bandages. "Alright, show me where you're bleeding."

Russia gave him a look of disbelief. "You think that a few bandaids will make my cuts go away?!"

Canada shook his head. "I know that wounds heal on their own, but if you can make them go away faster, then you'll be much less sore in the morning."

Russia was silent for a moment before nodding numbly. Canada unwrapped one of the bandages and set the box on the counter. He leaned in close to Russia's face and swiped his hair up to better see the laceration left just below his hairline. The larger male's breath batted against his cheeks, warm and reeking of alcohol. Canada put a little bit of the antibiotic into the cut, earning a low grunt from Russia. He switched the tube into his other hand and rubbed it in, mixing it along with the blood still steadily dribbling from it. Russia waited patiently as Canada brought the bandage over and sealed it over the wound the best he could.

A smile came to his face as he leaned away. "See? That one wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Russia blinked a few times, reaching up to feel it. He glanced back towards the younger nation and nodded his head approvingly. "Spasibo, Kanada."

Canada waved his hand dismissively. "You don't have to be so formal. My name is Matthew." He reached out to shake his hand to seal the formality between them; human to human.

Russia raised a curious brow and hesitantly extended his hand. "Mat... Matthew." He had a bit of an issue pronouncing his name, his thick accent getting in the way. Their hands met, and he shook them firmly. "I am Ivan."

Canada gave a little smile. "See, now that is much less threatening than Russia."

Ivan held an expression of bewilderment for a moment or two, before his eyes traveled back down to the floor.

Matthew seized the chance edge away the silence before it filled the room again, and searched him quickly for another cut. He leaned in again to tend to a wound he found on his jawline. This time, Ivan didn't move, and allowed Matthew to bandage up the abrasion. When the younger blonde stood up straight again, they met eyes again.

Ivan's eyes were softer than they had originally been, and his aura much less threatening. He cleared his throat and rubbed his arm uncomfortably, averting his eyes. Matthew noticed this, and glanced down to his fist. His eyebrows raised and he set down his supplies. "Your arm is swollen up like a balloon, did you really hit Al that hard?"

Ivan raised his arm up as Canada held out his hands for it. "Actually... I missed."

Matthew took it gently and inspected the swelling. Blood oozed from his swollen knuckles, and his wrist had faded into a reddish purple on the inside. "Well... you definitely broke it..." He gently tapped the area with his fingers, feeling it throb heavily beneath the skin.

Russia gritted his teeth and winced. Matthew heard him growl and glanced up. "I'm sorry." He held his arm with one hand and turned to the medicine cabinet to retrieve a roll of linen he'd kept for patching up his bear's sore paw. Matthew smiled as he turned back, offering it to the older nation. "Hold this please."

Ivan reached up and took it as Matthew began to roll it out. He rested the end gently over the inside of Ivan's wrist and started to wrap it around his arm. The large nation didn't make a peep as he covered the swollen area with clean cloth and reached over to the counter to retrieve a baby pin. When he was finished, Ivan lifted his arm up to inspect it curiously. Canada smiled and took out a bottle of rubbing alcohol. "Give it here, I'm not done yet."

Ivan tilted his head and offered his arm again. Matthew carefully extended out his fingers and dabbed the towel he'd used for his head wound with alcohol. "This may sting a little, but it'll help with the infection." Ivan let out another sharp hiss as Matthew rubbed the towel carefully over the bloodied area, his fingers trembling with stinging pain. Canada couldn't help but giggle at his response. To which Ivan gave him a quick glare.

Once he was all finished, he returned everything to their proper spots, and turned towards the other man. Ivan glanced up to him questioningly. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked in a disgruntled manner.

Matthew gave him a smug smirk. "Oh nothing."

Russia's eyes darkened. "What?"

Matthew laughed and waved his hand. "It's just funny."

"What is?"

"The fact that you came to me first; that's all." Matthew shrugged.

Ivan furrowed his eyebrows. "I did what I had to. I didn't want to freeze to death on another nation's land. That would make me look bad."

Canada couldn't contain the bout of laughter that threatened to pour from his mouth. "So showing up at my door naked doesn't?"

Russia's face lit up with embarrassment and he pouted. "I... did not have any other choice..."

Matthew snorted. "Well, you're lucky I was prepared for such a thing. Alfred told me this morning that he was expecting foreign company."

Ivan's nose scrunched up at the mention of his ex lover. "I do not wish to speak of that idiot."

"Hey! That 'idiot' is my brother!" Matthew shot back with his hands on his hips.

The Russian nation gave a disgusted look. "He hasn't gotten any better ever since he and I were rivals."

A little smirk curled on Matthew's lips. "So to show how much you hate him... you whipped out your dick?"

Russia's face grew darker and he focused his piercing gaze on the other man. "It was a moment of weakness! He was practically begging for it! I can't help it when your brother is angry! He was almost irresistible!"

Canada's smile lowered into a thin line. "Well by the looks of it, you two didn't work out so well."

Russia dropped his head into his hands. "Ugh, don't remind me. After a few bottles of vodka, your brother brought up that stupid space race again." He lifted his head up to glare angrily at the sink. "To hell with him! I got to space way before he did! No stupid moon can get in the way of that!"

Canada reached out to set his hand on the larger male's shoulder. "It's alright. You did your best."

Ivan slapped his hand away and sunk his head beneath his knees. "I don't need your sympathy!" His breathing became ragged and his shoulders started to shake. "If I could just get my hands around his neck again... I'd- I'd-"

"It's alright, Ivan. You can stay here for a while if you'd like. I mean, I wasn't expecting company, but my door's always open."

Ivan glanced up to Matthew and his face began to fade back to a calm color. He sighed. "Spasibo, Matvey, but I really should be getting back home. My boss wouldn't appreciate my absence. I was supposed to board a plane back to Russia after the meeting."

He began to stand up, but Matthew held his shoulders, gently pushing him back down. "I insist. You're injured, and you've had a long day. I can make you a cup of hot coco, and get you a couple Advil."

Ivan stared at his face for a few long moments before sighing heavily. "Fine, but I must leave tomorrow morning."

Matthew clapped his hands together. "Alright!" Russia stood up, and he guided him into the living room, where his bear sit patiently waiting.

Canada pointed toward the couch. "You can have a seat on the couch. I'll go see about some pajamas for you, and that coco I promised."

Russia kept his towel secure as he awkwardly rested down onto the couch beside Kumajirou. He let out a little sigh, and Canada turned away to hurry upstairs in search of something that would fit the large nation.

Almost immediately after the blonde had left, Ivan felt the burn of another's stare. He glanced down at the cushion beside himself and almost jumped. A small bear sat on its bottom, staring intensely up at him with its beady black eyes. He felt an uncomfortable itch crawl under his skin. Why was it staring at him like that? And why did he have the feeling that it was upset?

"Who are you?" It asked suddenly in a high pitched voice.

Russia's eyes widened in surprise and his inched away a little. "Y-you talk?" He blurted out.

"Of course I talk!" The bear squeaked. It then leaned out to sniff him, pressing its wet nose against his elbow. "Why do you smell like burger man?"

Russia's cheeks warmed and he drew his arm closer to himself. "What are you doing inside, little one? Shouldn't you be outside with the rest of your polar bear friends?" He tried to ignore its last statement.

Kumajirou tilted his head. "I have my master... but... my master doesn't get much company... I've never seen you before, who are you?"

"Er... my name is Russia..." He answered back.

The bear blinked a few times, his nostrils twitching as he breathed in his scent. "You smell funny..." He responded.

Russia gave a nervous smile. "Well, aren't you a good boy?" He hesitantly reached out to rest his hand on the animal's head.

Kumajirou drew back and let out a low growl. "Only Canada can touch me!" His sharp teeth gleamed in the weak lighting, effectively scaring Ivan's hand away.

Ivan held his hands close to his chest. "I-I'm sorry."

The sound of footsteps once again approached, and relief flooded through his body. Thank god that awkward situation was over. He breathed out a long sigh and allowed a smile to come to his face.

"I couldn't find anything long enough for your legs, but I was able to find a pair of my brothers pajamas that may be able to fit you." Canada came around the couch, holding a neatly folded stack of clothes. "At least for the night, eh?"

Russia eyed the clothes in his hands in wonder and slowly stood up. Canada pushed them into his arms and turned to go off in another direction. "You can change in the bathroom. I'll go get some hot water boiling."

Ivan had barely a second to respond, before Canada disappeared again into the darkness of the house. He stared down at the cloth in his hands and glanced back up to the bathroom door. Well, it was better than lounging around naked.

Alas, he couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach knowing that these were _Alfred's_ clothes.

He stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind himself. Ivan set down the stack of clothes and glanced over to the mirror above the sink. His lips down curved and he inspected the bandaged cuts and the severe bruising around his eye that he had sustained. When he'd left Alfred's house, he'd hoped that the American was left hurting worse than he, but judging by the looks of it, that wasn't likely to be the case. He felt sore all over, and his head had begun to pound soon after having it smashed into the wall in America's kitchen. Hell, he was lucky at this point that he hadn't been hurt worse. At least his nose wasn't broken like the last time they'd fought. That, he remembered, was one of the most awful processes of healing. He'd set it at least three times over, having to break it over again twice just to get it to heal correctly. As a nation, his wounds healed almost ten times quicker than those of an average human, but at the same time that didn't leave them enough of an interval to make sure everything was in the correct placement. Ivan couldn't even begin to imagine how many times he had to rebreak bones to get them to heal better the second time.

Russia glanced away from the mirror down to the towel at his hips. A blush bloomed on his cheeks and the tips of his ears burned. The towel stretched outward, and he could feel the throbbing warmth beneath it. "Oh... oh no..." He bit his lip and threw his attention onto the pile of clothes he'd set down on the sink top. With a red face, Russia scrambled to retrieve some underwear to slip on before anything happened.

He lifted up a pair of batman print boxers and cringed. It was all too apparent that these were Alfred's... He didn't know if he was too comfortable wearing the other man's clothes. Just the thought of it made his stomach churn.

Nonetheless, Russia swallowed his pride and released the towel at his hips to quickly slip the boxers on. He struggled to fit inside them, and it wasn't just the size difference between him and Alfred that posed a challenge. Russia grabbed the superman pajama bottoms and slipped them on afterwards. He thanked God for the baggy fabric, as it hid his erection well... for the most part.

It was dark out in the living room anyway. Canada would have to be purposely looking for his dick to find out. Russia grabbed his shirt and thrust one arm through and popped his head through the tight-necked top. Then, as he was getting ready to slip his other arm inside, he was hit with a shock wave of pain. Ivan stifled a gasp and bit down hard on his lip. His arm had grown too swollen to fit through the tight sleeve of America's pajama shirt. Russia's heart sank and he whined hopelessly.

Now he was fucked. How the hell was he going to get his other arm through without harming it more?

The difficulty of the situation outweighed his pain, and he continued to struggle with getting his arm through. He whined and hissed as he tried to force it through. It wasn't happening for him.

"Ivan? Are you alright in there?" Matthew's voice called from the other side of the door, accompanied by a gentle knocking.

Russia's eyes snapped over to the door and his mouth parted in a gasp. _Oh no... No, no, no!_ He tried to jam his arm through further, but was answered only with the tear of cloth. His eyes traveled down to his erection and he felt beads of sweat begin to form around his hairline. There was no way he could hide it now.

"Ivan? Do you need help?" Canada persisted, sounding a bit more concerned.

Russia cleared his throat. "I-I am just fine! Thank you comrade, Canada!" His voice was dry with desperation.

There was silence for a moment. "May I come in?"

Russia's heart skipped a beat. "I- um... I'm still changing!" He called back.

"We'll do you at least have pants on?"

Russia swallowed hard. "D-da, but-"

Before he could finish, the door was pushed in and the hinges creaked with protest. Matthew stood in the doorway with a blue ice pack held in one hand. Russia's eyes met his nervously, and his collar was suddenly much tighter.

Canada's lips rose into a subtle smile, and his eyes softened. "You look like you're having a bit of trouble. Here, let me help you."

Russia wanted to get away, but it was much too late for that.

Matthew set down the ice on the edge of the sink and strode over. "Well, for starters, it's on backwards."

Russia watched as Canada grabbed the bottom of his shirt. "Lift your arms up."

He did as instructed, feeling his worries rise. Canada slipped the shirt up and tugged with all of his strength. "Here we go... Pull!" Ivan tried to wriggle his way through with the combined effort from the younger nation. "There we go!"

Russia gasped as he was freed from his shirt prison and his hand immediately shot up to his throat. The shirt had been constricting his airflow.

Matthew turned the shirt back so the Captain America label was visible on the front and the sleeves were on the outside. He stood before Russia on his tippy toes and rolled up the shirt so he could fit his head inside. "Alright, come down here a little."

Russia bit his tongue and hesitantly leaned his head down. Their chests brushed up against each other, and Ivan could feel the blonde's breath warm his neck. He felt his blush deepen as Canada fitted the shirt over his head.

"There we go. Now put your arm through here." Matthew held out one sleeve as the Russian forced it through. He felt shameful, every bone in his body protesting to this babying. "Alright, keep your arm steady, I'll just fit it through like this, an-"

Russia's heart stopped. His arm was only one third of the way through the sleeve when his eyes widened and he felt a hot breeze blow through him. He slowly rested his eyes on the man below him, his mind going completely blank.

Canada's eyes were just as large, and his face began to dust over with heat.

Their hips had ground together, if only for a moment. It was enough, Ivan knew.

There was no explaining _that._

"Oh... U-um..." Russia tried to speak, but the rush of blood in his ears nearly deafened him.

Canada took a step back and glanced downward. "Er..."

"I-I'm sorry... I couldn't help it... You look so much like your brother, and-"

"Uhm..." Matthew breathed, clearly very uncomfortable.

Ivan threw his free hand down to cover his junk. "Please do not be looking at it!" He blurted out.

Canada was frozen, trying to keep his eyes away from Russia's general area. His skin was red hot.

Russia tried to get his other arm through and let out a long whine. "P-please, don't look at it!" He cried.

Matthew closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "Okay... I'm just going to... go..." He turned away, feeling his face darken the longer he stared at it. "You... you can come out when you're ready..."

Russia finally got one arm through and contributed it to covering his privates. "D-Da..." He agreed

Canada stepped out and slowly closed the door behind himself, leaving Ivan alone again. The Russian's gaze flicked back down and he pouted. "God damn it..." He was too drunk for this.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed before Canada heard the bathroom door open again and the light flicked off.

"Is everything all taken care of?" Matthew asked as Russia rounded the couch to settle down. He held the ice pack up to his bruised eye, avoiding his gaze. Canada felt the couch sink in a bit as Ivan sat down beside him.

He couldn't even bring himself to look over again. "Mmhmm..."

Canada slowly pet the bear on his lap. "I made you a hot chocolate. If you want some marshmallows, I've got some in the pantry, and I got you some Advil for the pain."

Ivan's eye flicked over to the coffee table and he nodded numbly. "Spasibo." He took the two pills resting beside the mug into his palm and tipped his head back to pop them into his mouth. He reached out again to take his hot chocolate and took a big gulp.

Canada waited in silence as Russia drank a bit of his beverage and got situated. "...Can we just forget that that ever happened?" He asked, glancing over briefly.

Ivan's good eye shone in the dim television light, still not meeting his. "Da..." He murmured.

Matthew gave a shy smile. Russia's presence had doubled in awkwardness now. He had to do something to make it better; he was supposed to be one of the most hospitable countries in the world. Canada drummed his fingers over Kumajirou's back and looked back over to the large nation. "We were just watching a movie before you came, if you'd like, you can watch too."

For the first time since sitting down, Russia turned his head to look at him. His shoulders shrugged and he sunk in his seat. "I don't mind. I am just a bit tired..."

"Oh, uh... You can go to sleep if you'd like. I think I have the spare room all cleaned up." Matthew offered.

Russia shook his head. "I'll watch a bit. Your western movies intrigue me."

Matthew nodded, his eyes lingering on his face before drifting back to TV. "Alright." He reached out for the remote and clicked play. The scene continued on, but Matthew found himself getting lost in his thoughts.

Just an hour or so ago, Matthew had thought he was doomed to have movie night alone, but now he finally had someone to watch it with. Even if Russia wasn't one of the most... ideal countries to have movie night with, he at least seemed a bit interested.

His surprise visit had changed how he perceived the Slavic country. Before, he knew little to nothing about him, even if they were neighbors at one time in history. Now... well, he knew a few things he'd rather not...

Matthew bit his lip and glanced down to his own crotch. He sighed with relief and continued to watch the movie. His situation _'down there'_ was normal.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder what he'd done to deserve some big horny stranger in his house. It must have been some sort of repercussion for being in Alfred's shadow for all these years.

* * *

The credits began to roll upwards on the TV screen, and a harmonious soundtrack began to play in the background. Matthew felt himself choking up with tears as he hugged Kumajirou close to himself for comfort. That movie was beautiful; it had been everything he was waiting for and then some.

Kumajirou fought to escape his clutches and let out a whine. "Too tight!" He squeaked. Canada nuzzled the small creature to silence him and Kumajirou let out an annoyed snort. The blonde wiped his eyes and recollected himself. "I haven't seen a good movie like that in a while, it was really enjoyable." He released Kumajirou, and the little bear scurried away.

There was a long pause, before Ivan rumbled in response. "That was... interesting." He murmured.

Matthew glanced over, still sniffling. Russia was leaning against the armrest with the ice pack still held firmly against his bruised eye, but his expression didn't seem to be as emotional as the Canadian's. "Did you like it?" Canada asked.

Russia shrugged. "It was cute, but widely unrealistic."

Canada gave a little laugh. "It's a romantic comedy, it's not supposed to be realistic."

His statement brought a little smirk to Ivan's face. "A 'romantic comedy'? Aren't those the kinds of movies that housewives watch?" He laughed under his breath.

Canada felt his face warm up with embarrassment. "Y-yea, but... but I just enjoy them, alright?" He scoffed. "You didn't have to watch it."

"True."

The blonde sighed heavily. "Anyway... do you want to go to bed, or watch some more TV? Because I think I'm going to bed, it's getting late."

Russia considered it for a moment. "Ah, I'll just sleep down here if that's okay with you."

Canada frowned. "Well that's alright with me, but you're going to have to ask Kumajaeger about that. He usually likes to sleep on the couch." His eyes traveled over to the small white creature huddled on the ground beneath the coffee table. His eyes glistened in the light coming from the TV, directed towards their guest.

One glance down to Kumajirou, and Ivan felt a chill run down his spine. "Eh... I guess I'm alright with a bed..." Kumajirou glanced away and waited patiently for them to stand up.

Canada nodded, a smile worming its way onto his face. "I thought so. Alright, I'll just set up the guest room for you to sleep in tonight."

Russia stood up and stretched the best he could in his tight shirt. "Spasibo."

Matthew clicked off the TV and began to walk in the direction of the stairs. Russia followed close behind.

Matthew clicked on the hallway light and led Russia to the door labeled "Alfred" in red and blue ink. Russia ignored it with a stubborn grumble. The door creaked open and Canada stepped inside to turn on the light.

"Oh god, I forgot about this..."

"What is it?" Russia asked, stepping in behind him.

The room was stuffed ceiling high with boxes with all sorts of labels and the bed was stripped of all of its covers. Canada turned to Russia with an apologetic expression. "I-I was going to clean it all up when Alfred came over today, but when he said he was going to be busy I forgot all about it... This is all of his junk he brought over from his house..."

Russia's eyes narrowed and he gave him an exhausted frown. "Where am I going to sleep then?" He turned his head to glance over his shoulder. "It was hard enough to find you out here, I don't want to have to go back to _his_ house tonight."

Canada quickly tried to devise a better plan. He wasn't just going to kick him out, there had to be somewhere he could sleep for the night...

His heart sank when he could only think of one outcome. "Well... I guess we're going to have to share a bed tonight..." He glanced up to the larger nation to see how he would react to the proposition.

Ivan's gave him a wry look. "You're not suggesting that we are going to-"

Canada became flustered and promptly shook his head. "Oh, heavens no! I was just offering, because I have nowhere else for you to sleep."

"I could sleep on the floor." Russia pointed out.

Canada tisked. "You're a guest in my home, if anything, I'll sleep on the floor."

Russia flashed him a pitying look. "You don't have to do that for me."

Matthew shook his head again. "It's alright, eh. Let's just get you situated." Truthfully, he was glad for the idea. He wouldn't be rude and say it outright, because he had agreed to forget, but after what had happened a few hours ago, he didn't feel very comfortable sleeping in the same bed with him. That was odd enough as it was.

Canada closed the door behind them and strode over to his bedroom. This room was much larger than the guest room and had a much more homey feel to it. It had a large window with brightly patterned drapes, and the walls were painted a comfortable oak color. The size of Canada's bed surprised Russia at first. He would have thought that because Canada was such a skinny guy and the fact that he lived alone, that his bed wouldn't be any larger than a queen, but his bed was ginormous! It was adorned in heavy pelts, and above it hung a moose head with its antlers stretching far out in both directions. The most he should be afraid of would have to be the slim chance of it actually falling onto him in the night and it crushing his ribs or breaking his spine. He glanced over to Canada as he walked ahead to strip a few of the blankets from the bed. "I have to say, your room is impressive."

Matthew threw down a heavy pelt and a quilt, before glancing back over to him. "Hmm?" He followed his gaze. "Oh, thank you. That was one of my first kills, actually."

Ivan's interest was peaked. "Oh? You hunt?"

Matthew continued to make up a bed for himself. "Well, not really as much anymore. I used to go out with my brother all the time, but in recent years I haven't really gotten back into it. I've so many wildlife conservation societies that a bit of it's rubbed on me, you know? I'd like to see future generations enjoy what my country has to offer."

Ivan nodded, leaning his shoulder against the door frame. "A few people have tried that back home, but we have such a large market for hunting, that it really doesn't bother me so much. I still hunt occasionally."

Canada nodded, setting down a few pillows for himself.

A few minutes of silence stretched on and Ivan zoned out on the massive beast's head. He had a few animals mounted in his house, but it was so large, he couldn't even imagine where they were now.

"Alright, we're all set up." Matthew turned to look over his work before gesturing towards the bed. Ivan walked over, hesitantly looking down to the bedding on the floor. He really didn't need to do that, the bed was clearly big enough for the two of them.

Russia nodded his head as the smaller nation strode over to turn off the light. "Thank you."

He hesitated for a moment longer and then dove beneath the covers. The lights flicked off, and he could hear Matthew's footsteps lead back to his own sleeping space. "You're very welcome."

Ivan inched over into the middle of the bed and wrapped himself up in a cocoon. "Goodnight, comrade Matvey."

Matthew yawned, and he could hear his blankets shuffle a bit. "Goodnight."

Russia shut his eyes and sighed. The silence settled over them like a cloud, and spilled throughout the house like an ocean. For the first time in a while, he found it easy to fall asleep in a timely fashion.

* * *

Ivan was awoken by the gentle kiss of light that trickled in between the curtains over Matthew's windows. He blinked his eyes open and sat there for a moment. His head was filled with a thick cloud of confusion, and he could feel the rising of a hangover. Not only was his head achy, but his whole body was sore as well. His arm was still in a lot of pain from the day before, and a few of his bruises were proving to be rather annoying. He knew that this would happen, one way or another.

Ivan sighed heavily and sat up, reaching for his head. He groaned and waited for his vision to stop swimming to drink in the details of the room around him. For a moment, he was stricken with panic at the unfamiliarity of his surroundings, but was quickly consoled by the memory of his situation. This must be Canada's room, and the bed he was in must belong to him as well. He took a deep breath and sighed.

His boss would probably be expecting him back soon, but he still hadn't come up with a good enough excuse for why he was so late. It was too early in the morning to worry about that, he had a whole plane ride back to Moscow to think about it.

Ivan rolled his eyes and sunk back under the covers. He couldn't be bothered to get up yet, his head was bothering him too much.

Something warm lie at his side, and he suddenly felt the presence of another person accompanying him. Ivan threw his attention over his shoulder in surprise.

A head of curly blonde hair rest on the pillow beside his own, and he noticed the steady rise and fall of the blankets beneath them. Ivan blinked a few times in bewilderment. What was Canada doing in bed, wasn't he supposed to be-

Something clicked in the thickness of his skull, and Ivan's body froze. He scrambled to lift the blankets and glanced downwards at himself. His face flushed a deep red and he quickly rested them back down. Both he and the smaller nation were completely without clothes.

The body beside his own flipped over and Matthew let out a low mumble. "Good morning."

His breathing hitched, and he tried desperately to remember what happened before he woke up. Matthew's arms snaked over his chest and he pressed his warm body up against him. He planted a soft kiss on his cheek and hummed. "I didn't know you could be so passionate~ From what Alfred told me, you two were always so rough."

Ivan swallowed hard and turned his head to stare the blonde in the face. "Er... if... if you don't mind me asking, what exactly did we do last night?"

Matthew's lips stretched into a pleased smile, and he traced his finger over Ivan's chest. "You offered to share the bed with me, and you showed me to one of the best nights I've had in a while."

It was just as he'd feared. Matthew leaned closer and gave him a sweet peck on the lips. "You're so sweet, I never knew that you were so shy, Ivan~"

The Russian's face burst with color, and his eyes widened with surprise. "W-what?" He backed away a bit, breaking the other's embrace.

Matthew opened his violet eyes and his smile lowered. "What's wrong?"

"W-what did I say?" Ivan asked, trying to keep himself calm, and failing at it horribly so.

Matthew gave him a concerned look. "You didn't say anything bad, if that's what you're worried about..." He pouted. "You mean... you don't remember anything that went on between us last night?"

Ivan shook his head vigorously and held it in one hand. "Ugh, I-I've just got the worst hangover right now..." He narrowed his eyes as he desperately searched through his memory to recall their night.

Matthew looked a little hurt as Ivan failed to produce any more information. "That's... alright I guess..." He inched back to his side of the bed and turned his back to the larger male.

Ivan's eyebrows raised and he frowned. "Oh, no, no, no. That's not what I meant!" He reached out for his shoulder in an effort to coax him back. "I was just worried that I might have done something hurtful towards you."

It took a moment before Matthew glanced over his shoulder. "No, Ivan. You didn't hurt me. You were actually quite gentle." His gaze flicked downwards. "I just... I didn't know you used such words so blatantly."

Ivan tilted his head. "What do you mean?" He was trying to remember what could have sparked this kind of behavior.

Matthew turned his head away and arched his back. Ivan could clearly see the little notches in his spine; he looked so delicate. "...You said that you...you loved me..." He whispered, sounding unsure if he had even heard the words himself.

Ivan felt a pang of guilt. Even with a hangover he should have remembered saying something like that at the very least. "I-I did?" He asked, his throat becoming very dry.

Matthew nodded slowly. "Yes..."

There was a long pause and Ivan took his hand away. The blonde's shoulders were tense with discomfort. Ivan came closer and wrapped his arms around his smaller frame. He entwined their legs and dipped his chin into the crook of the other's neck. "Perhaps I will be able to say them again? If you'll allow me to get so far?"

Matthew turned his head as much as he could to stare Ivan in the face. "A-are you asking me out?"

Ivan closed his eyes and shrugged. "We _did_ already have intercourse, and if you'd like, we could see where this'll take us? Perhaps I was supposed to come to your door for a reason?"

Matthew gave an uneasy look. "I... I don't know... Don't you still hold feelings for my brother?" The words stung like barbs in his throat.

Ivan rubbed his good hand over the smaller male's chest in a rhythmic motion. "It'll take a lot more than just a few bottles of vodka to bring me to his door again."

Matthew frowned. Ivan's touch was warm and comforting, but they were still so unfamiliar. They had just done something that doesn't happen often between unacquainted countries. But he did take into consideration Ivan's words. "You're not doing this to get back at my brother... are you?" He asked, his eyes flicking upwards to lock with the other male's lighter ones.

Ivan felt a sharp stab, and he just stared into Matthew's eyes. The question carved into his mind like a knife, forcing him to question his motives as well. Was this really what he wanted? Or was he just acting upon his impulses to stick it to Alfred? The longer he stared into Matthew's eyes, the more he felt his mind run in circles. "I... I don't know..." He murmured.

Matthew closed his eyes and nodded. "Fair enough." He reached up to hold his hand over Ivan's. "We can give it a try, but if you don't feel comfortable, then I'll be more than happy to put all of this behind ourselves."

Ivan sighed. "You're not going to kick me out too, are you?"

Matthew giggled and patted his hand. "No, you may stay as long as you would like."

The larger nation allowed his muscles to relax and he molded against Matthew with a meek smile. "Thank you."

* * *

 **There may be a few mistakes, and I humbly apologize. I will fix them ASAP.**

 **I used google translate for one translation:**

 **Прекрати это (** **Prekrati eto) = Stop that**

 **Here's the disclaimer, meaning none of the characters or themes are mine.**

 **And why yes, I did end it on a sweet note ;) (surprise no one's dead)**


End file.
